


Meet Me Under the Mistletoe

by NancyDfan



Series: 12 Days of Garcy [7]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mistletoe, garcy, garcy xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: The team is determined to get Flynn and Lucy together.





	Meet Me Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I have like three left of these to write, and I'll have an actual series finished? crazy! If you're following my ABC challenge, I'll get back to it shortly probably post holiday. 
> 
> Not beta'd as always. Forgive grammar, typos, and writing.

The bunker is quiet for once. They have recently completed another mission, and Lucy and Rufus sit at the table sorting through scrapes of files Agent Christopher assigned each team member.  Rufus looks up suddenly. "Uh, Flynn, do you think you can help over here?"

Flynn doesn't glance up from his book. "I completed my pile earlier while you played video games."

Lucy can't suppress a giggle at Rufus' reaction. "Dude, come on. I couldn't stop the game, or Jiya would beat my high score."

"I am sympathetic to your situation, Rufus," Flynn responds dryly. "However, I am too rather preoccupied with my book. Maybe later?"

"Okay but you really should see this file," Rufus continues. "I think you'd find it fascinating."

Lucy shakes her head. "Rufus, I think we've got it. Besides, it's not like we have anything else to do, right?"

"Right," Rufus answers slowly. "But I really think-"

"Rufus!” Lucy chides, and this time her friend doesn't say anything else.

The next day Lucy and Jiya are hanging Christmas decorations when Flynn comes in. "Flynn!" Jiya starts. "You're the perfect man for the job. Can you help me hang these snowflakes?"

"Sure," Flynn answers strolling over and taking the first snowflake. He places it where Jiya points.

Jiya smirks slightly and opens her mouth when Lucy exclaims. "Oh! That reminds me of the garland you got me, Flynn, on our last mission. I'll be right back." 

Lucy races down the hall and into her room. She searches through her drawers until she finds the beautiful, silver garland Flynn had showed her in New York City. She remembers admiring it and wishing she had the money to bring it home. When he surprised her with it later, Lucy couldn't hold back her joy and pulls him into a hug.

By the time she returns, Flynn has hung every snowflake. "Oh, it's lovely," Lucy murmurs. "Do you think my garland will work?"

"I think so," Flynn responds with a smile. He takes the garland and holds it up to the cabinets. "Is this okay?"

"A little to the left," Lucy answers. When Flynn adjusts, she gives him a thumbs up.

Flynn steps back and stands next to her. "Not bad," he grins down at her.

"Not bad at all," Lucy returns his smile. "Hey, where did Jiya go? She's supposed to help me with the tree."

Flynn thinks for a second. "She muttered something about seeing Rufus. But if you'd like, I can help with the tree."

"I'd love that," Lucy responds softly.

Flynn lifts the tree from the boxes easily putting it together while Lucy pulls lights from the box. He takes the strands wrapping it in the branches.

"Will you put the angel on top?" Lucy asks handing him the antique angel Agent Christopher had bought them.

"Of course," Flynn laughs. "It would, however, be entertaining to watch your attempt."

"Very funny," she retorts turning back to a box of ornaments. She places several ornaments, and Flynn joins selecting a few to hang at the top of the tree.

"What are you doing?" an indignant voice breaks into their decorating.

Lucy looks back and sees Jiya standing in the doorway. "Um decorating the tree?"

Jiya steps forward. "I can see that. Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Sorry, Jiya," Flynn interjects. "That's my fault. I thought you were busy taking care of something with Rufus."

"Right," Jiya answers. She sighs. "Oh well, I'll just grab Rufus and we'll finish dinner."

Lucy and Flynn exchange a look then she shrugs. By the time they've finished the tree, Jiya announces supper's ready.

"What's for dinner?" Lucy asks stepping into the dining area.

"Mexican. Rufus insisted," Jiya answers bending up from the oven. Jiya eyes go wide as she looks at her. "Lucy, uh, can you just stand there for a sec?"

Lucy tilts her head with confusion. "What?"

"I'll be right back," her friend announces rushing from the room. "Flynn! Flynn, hey, I need you. Come here."

Lucy stands there for several seconds until her curiosity gets the better of her. She's halfway to the door when Jiya and Flynn walk in. "Lucy!" Jiya exclaims. "I told you not to move."

"Sorry?" Lucy apologizes sheepishly.

"You, stand here and don't move," Jiya orders. She reaches back and grabs Flynn by the arm pushing him beside Lucy. "There. Finally."

Lucy looks at Flynn then Jiya. "Finally, what? Jiya, what's going on?"

Jiya grins broadly and points up. When Lucy sees the mistletoe, she blushes. Jiya nods expectantly and stands there with her hands clasped.

Flynn touches her gently knocking hair from her face. "Well, it is tradition," he starts slowly.

"Tradition," she echoes. Lucy tilts her head opening up as Flynn bends down to touch his lips against hers.

Kisses under the mistletoe have, in Lucy's experience, been awkward moments hopefully lost in the memories of too much alcohol. But this? This Lucy never wants to forget. It's a mind numbing experience sending electricity through her body. His lips are warm and like heaven, and she finds herself wrapping into him further. When Flynn pulls away, Lucy protests with a soft cry. Flynn watches her with amazement, and when his tongue flicks over his lips, she couldn't deny her jealousy if she tried. 

"Okay, wow," Jiya interrupts their trance. "This was totally worth all the effort trying to get you two together."

"Wait, what?" Lucy shakes her head. "You've been trying to get us together?"

"All week," Jiya confesses. "Rufus and I anyway. Every time we tried to get you to stand together one of you would move or refuse. It's been a full time job."

Flynn crosses his arms. "It wasn't a job we asked you to do."

"Oh, you'll thank me later," she retorts. "Now, shoo, go make out or something. I'm going to get everyone so you have like three minutes. Go. Now."

Lucy stares at the empty space Jiya had occupied before looking up at Flynn. He smiles softly at her, and she places a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well," she starts slowly.

"Well," he echoes, and despite herself, she giggles at their awkwardness.

"Oh, hell," Lucy starts and wraps her arms around him tugging him into a mind searing kiss. Flynn responds instantly pulling her into him. It's breathless, exhilarating, and she never wants it to end.

There's an awkward cough behind them, and Lucy breaks contact long enough to see the rest of the time team has arrived for dinner. Flynn rejoins their kiss muttering, "Let them stare. We've waited long enough." And Lucy can't argue with that.


End file.
